borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki:Wiki News
Wiki News guidelines -- please read before editing *Provide one to two short sentences to funnel readers into a full article on the wiki for details. *Include at least one wiki link, and maybe two if you need. One is preferred. *Try not to include external links (if you do, try to use only official Gearbox links or very reputable sites). Everyone is welcome (and encouraged) to add news items. *Archive old items at Past Wiki News. *If you are having any trouble, just do the best you can and someone else will probably fix it later. Try to keep each item as wide as this green box -- use the Preview button (although a little over is OK!) __NOWYSIWYG__ *'July 31' Gearbox Software divulges the first major details about Nisha the Lawbringer. *'July 24' Gearbox Software details more about Wilhelm the Enforcer. *'July 17' Gearbox Software begins detailing more of the playable characters in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, beginning with Athena the Gladiator. *'July 16' The new comic series, Borderlands: The Fall of Fyrestone, is released. *'July 15' An update for Borderlands 2 rolls out on XBox 360, PS3 and PC that introduces new customization items in anticipation of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. *'July 8' 2K Australia shows off a narrated demo of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel at E3. *'July 7' 2K Australia shows interest in bringing Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel to next-gen consoles. *'June 16' Gearbox Software rounds up all Borderlands-relevant previews and E3 news. *'June 5' Official Moon Dance trailer for Borderlands: the Pre-Sequel alongside the official release date: October 14th, 2014 *'May 28' IGN YouTube page releases teaser trailer for Borderlands: the Pre-Sequel. *'April 15' Headhunter 5: Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax is released. *'April 9' Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel annouced! Official Gearbox post. Also, Developer Overview on YouTube uploaded. *'April 7' Borderlands 2 game updated http://steamcommunity.com/games/49520/announcements/detail/1876055248299709061. *'April 7' Borderlands 2 prequel seemingly announced; no official statement from 2K Games or Gearbox Software. *'April 3' GameSpy servers shutting down, Borderlands 1 multiplayer servers to be shutdown May 31. *'February 12' Borderlands 2: Headhunter 5: Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax is officially announced. *'February 11' Borderlands 2: Headhunter 4: Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre is released. *'December 17' Borderlands 2: Headhunter 3: How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day is released. *'December 11' LootTheWorld, a mobile app for iOS and Android which can unlock loot in-game, is released. *'December 7' Tales From The Borderlands is announced. *'November 26' Borderlands 2: Headhunter 2: The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler is released. *'November 26' Patch 1.10.0 released for PS3, Xbox 360 & PC. *'November 15' Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep Skins Shift Codes *'November 11' The Borderlands $100,000 Loot hunt comes to an end. *'November 9 - 10' Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt Bonus Weekend. *'October 22' Borderlands 2: Headhunter 1: Bloody Harvest is released. *'October 12 - November 8' Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt Sweepstakes. *'October 8' Borderlands 2: Game of the Year Edition is released. http://www.amazon.com/Borderlands-2-Game-Edition-Playstation-3/dp/B00ERDGMO4 *'October 4' Gearbox announces The $100,000 Loot Hunt https://www.borderlands2loothunt.com/ Category:Content